percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Monster of North Lake: Chapter 2
I swam for my life trying in vain to get away. The monster let out a screech, it sounded like it was in pain. I looked back and saw a Bengal tiger clawing at it's head. "Angel!" I screamed. She held on for dear life but the monster was thrashing too much. It swung it's head like a golf club and sent Angel flying. She crashed into the trees and I couldn't see her anymore. The monster then turned back to me. It opened it's mouth and screeched in anger. I raised one of my hands out of the water and tried to blast it with lightning but I could only manage a few weak sparks. I was a shorted out demigod up against a massive lake monster that could easily swallow me whole. The monster opened it's mouth again and dove at me. My life flashed before my eyes and everything blurred together until an a flaming football brought me back to reality. It crashed into the monsters head, ricocheted off, and flew back in the direction it came from. The monster roared in pain and dove undewater most likely to heal it's burns. I turned around and saw a small boat heading for me. It was a small aluminum boat with an outboard motor. A teenage kid leaned over the side and held out his hand. He was wearing a cowboy hat and a black muscle shirt. He had red eyes and black hair with bushy sideburns. He hauled me on board then turned to a younger kid driving the boat. "Go, go ,go! I don't know how long it'll stay down!" He yelled. The kid driving the was younger than me, he had dark eyes and was wearing a green t-shirt and a matching baseball hat. He gunned the engine and we took off moving pretty fast for what looked like a 10 horse motor. "Thanks for the save." I yelled over the sound of the motor. We sped up the lake and the kid with the cowboy hat turned to me. "Don't thank us just yet!" He pointed behind us and I could see a second wake forming about 30 yards behind us. "Andrew can't this thing go any faster!?" The guy sitting next to me shouted. The kid driving the boat smiled. "Hang on!" He yelled. He flicked a switched and pushed a small red button. The engine stopped and the wake behind us moved in closer. "Andrew!" The kid in the cowboy hat yelled. "Wait for it." He said. The wake was now 20 yards behind us. "Wait for it." The repeated. The wake was 10 yards away and I could see the horns emerge from the water like shark finns. "For the love of Aphrodite man it's gonna eat us!" I yelled. The beast's head burst out of the water it's teeth poised to bite our boat in half. Suddenly the engine roared and kicked a rooster tail straight into the monsters face. We leaned back in our seats hanging on to the sides hoping we didn't fly out the back. We rocketed up the lake at speeds that would've given most people heart attacks. The shore line was coming up fast and we were headed straight for it! When we got within 50 yards Andrew threw the motor in reverse and we slowed down just enough so that we didn't crash on impact. But we did dig a large trench in the beach in front of a camp I didn't recognize. "Abandon ship!" Andrew shouted. He ran up a set of stairs made from old cement blocks. I jumped out followed by the other kid.We ran into a old cabin that looked really run down. Andrew slammed the door and locked it, we all stood there breathing hard. "Alright now you can thank us." The guy with the cowboy hat said. Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The North Lake Saga